Sophia Toretto (Fast and Furious Fanfic)
by TheMysteryGirl23
Summary: Dom and Letty have been dating for a while now. But did you know that they had a daughter a year after they started dating? Why didn't she grew up with the Toretto's? At the age of two Sophia Toretto was taken away from her parents, and was adopted by a rich couple named Owen Shaw and his wife Claire. What if many years later they're paths crossed again.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Past, Present, and Me

I had a perfect family before. One that every girl would dream of. Parents that loved me dearly, A big brother who protects me. My dad, Owen, is a former major in the SAS he is always away but everytime he comes back we make sure that we make up the time lost. My mom, Claire she was the best mom I could ever wish for. She was an awesome computer Eingeneer, thought me all the things she knew about computers, even gave me and my brother extra credits by teaching us how to hack a bit. Then here comes my brother, Ethan, the uh 'over protective loving weird' brother of mine. He's about 2 years older than me back then. We we're perfect in every way. We we're happy as ever

But it all changed when I was 11.

They started to fight really bad, we used to go to church every Sundays, but what I didn't know is that a few years later it would be the darkest hours of my life. Sometimes I saw my mother crying and that's when I realized that everything's going to change. My parents now often fight with each other while me and my brother just listened behind the door of our room.

Until one day my Mom decided to leave. We planned to go back in California for a while to let things cool down between her and my Dad. When we we're about to ride the plane, we heard a lot of gunshots behind us then my Mom fell down to the floor when I looked at her there was a gunshot right through her stomach. I watched her die, I begged her to stay with us. To stay strong, but even though she wanted to she can't, she already lost huge amount of died right infront of me. Her blood in my hands. And I hated that saw that. I hate that I can't do anything to help her.

After her burial, Dad took us again, moved to Europe for a while, then beacame really strict about certain things. He thought me how to handle guns

and knives at the age of thirteen, while he thought Ethan hand to hand combat.

Growing up with boys isn't particulary pleasant but I learned to accept it, Eventually. 2 years in normal school then decided to stick to with homestudy. We managed to finish middle and high school in a matter of five years I think. But before I could even finish high school my brother decided to move out and live with my mom's parents, that left me and Alex with dad. I don't know why he did that, we we're fine after mom's death anyway. Dad even decided to keep an orphaned boy with us, Alex, he was about a year and a half older than me, before my brother moved out they went along real well with each other so am I, but the two of them are like twins since they are both naturally blonde and I have dark brown so I just decide to die mine so I'll look like I'm related to them.

After my brother moved-out, The news leaked in, It's not just simple jobs my dad is doing, bigger ones. Ones that I still do not understand until now, I just follow what he told me to do. At the age of fourteen my past times beacme hacking different governments of country in weekends, homeschooling in weekdays, moving from country to country, from a state to another state, having fun. Believe me until now I'm still doing this. Just having fun.

And because of my knowledge about computers and hacking stuff, he let me do my very first job when I was about 15. And After that succesful job, he let me participate in the different jobs that they do as long as I stay in the base to keep a look out on different CCTV's on the streets that they would use or the Police Station itself. I stayed in the base until I was around 16 he said that I was too young to do an actual job but I know better he's just an overprotective dad if you ask me. I did my first actual when I reached 17 with Alex of course.

Alex and me grew closer with each other especially when Ethan left us. We became best friend and partners in the Jobs we do, watching each other's back everytime.

My name is Olive, Olivia Shaw.

Daughter of Owen Shaw.

oo)O(oo

Hi my name is Ian..XD

Please comment down what you think.

Vote if you liked it.

And I will do my best to make it better.

I know It's short but I promise the next chappy would be longer.

Sorry for the mistakes in my grammar, English is not really my first language..

-Ian XP


	2. Chapter 1: Sophia

Chapter 1: Sophia

Dom's POV

"I'm pregnant" Mia announced looking at Brian then me.

" I already lost my family once. I'm not going through that again" I looked down and remeber a memory that is buried at the back of my head, The day Letty told me she is with our child, Sophia.

" Dom, promise me we stick together." Mia said pleadingly. She's right we need to stick together. We need to protect her and her child.

" I promise." The hugging them both. "Family just got bigger" I laughed happily but deep inside guilt and sadness is building up as I remember my child.

We ended up in an old abandoned building. When we are already settled down, I decided to go outside with my beer to give the two of them some space. As I tried to remember the not so many memories I had with my daughter.

1994

" Letty what the Hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled as I grab her arm and pulled her back. She has been so distant with us this past with us this past few days. She barely comes into the garage now and when I see her in the races she dosen't aknowledge my presence anymore. " Nothing" she wispered still not looking at me. " Look at me Let" I touched her face softly. "What's wrong?" I asked once again looking at her straight in the eyes, I know she can't lie anymore this time. She hugged me tightly and rested her head in my chest. I'm glad the team's away with Mia and dad, so we could have some time alone.

" I'm pregnant Dom" she whispered. I'm pregnant I'm pregnant I'm pregnant her words echoed in my head. " I'm going to be a father." I whispered smiling at myself then placin a hand at Letty's stomach. " I don't know." Letty said looking away. " Dom,How are we going to raise a kid? . " Her eyes swelling up with tears. I've never seen Letty be so emotional before so I could tell that she has been attached to this child for some reason. " Who's going to raise a Kid?" A new voice said behing me, When I looked behind it was Pops and Mia looking at us before they noticed my hand at Letty's abdomen. "She's not pre-" Dad said shaking his head in disapproval. "Of course she's not they never did it" Mia scoffed interrupting Dad, clearly not believing what is already obvious. " Letty's pregnant...with my child"

" Dom you okay?" Brian asked.

" Yea, just remembered something" I said taking a sip on my beer and looking at the view infront of me.

"What do you remember 'bout your father?" Brian asked sitting at the porch with his drink.

" My father." I tried to remember the happy times I had with my dad, the barbecue's, going to church, all.

"He used to have barbecue's every sunday after church-" I smiled at the memory of my father " - For anybody in the neighborhood. If you didn't go to church, you didn't get any barbecues." I looked at Brian.

" Every single day he's in the shop, and every single he's at the kitchen table with Mia helpin' her with her homework." I said.

" Even after she went to sleep, he'd stay up for a few more hours so he could learn the next chapter and help her the next day" I smiled." I remember everything about my father. Everything." I stand and walked to the porch, to take a drink but stop mid-way because of what I heard from Brian .

"That's just it. I don't remember shit about my dad." Brian looked away from me. " I don't remember him yelling, I don't remember him smiling, To be honest with you I don't even remember what the hell he looked like. I just don't remember" He said looking at his side trying to avoid my gaze. I wonder if she felt the same way growing up without knowing who her real parents are.

" He's just never there." He said looking at me. "You ain't gonna be that dad Brian." I said to him seriously then walking over at Mia. " What do you think it's like to be a father?" Brian asked after we talked about our next And last Job. I smiled looking at him." It's the best thing." I smiled leaning over the porch. " The way you hold your child for the first time, feeding her, how she fit perfectly in your arms, waking at the middle of the night, watching her sleep." I smiled at myself remembering the little moments I had with Sophia. "Her? Dom, what do you mean by 'watching HER sleep'" Brian asked giving emphasis on the word 'her'. " Nothing." I took a long drink and mentally slapped myself for being so careless. For being so stupid. " No, It's not nothing Dom" Brian said sternly, standong on his feet and taking a step towards me. " It is. Now shut it O'Conner!" I said, glaring at him while he just continued to stare at me.

" You could tell it to me. I might help you with that."

I consider his offer for a second. He's used to be a cop even though he's out of service now surely he has some connections that might help to find her.

" We're family and we help each other don't we?"

We do help each other but would he still look at me the same way if he knew what I've done. Still I considered his offer he might really help me to correct my mistakes. I nodded, " I did had a daughter." I started, looking at the night sky outside. " Dark Brown hair like Dad, she had Letty's curls and attitude-" I smiled a little. " but her eyes they're so much like mine. Letty used to say that she will grow up really active since she always kicks her. She's almost right though almost. The little angel decided to come a little earlier than expected, came out in 7 months and gave us a good scare-" Taking a drink from my beer which is almost empty I looked at Brian. " She was fine after that, Dad fell for her almost immediately, few months later we have a little angel in the house. Letty tried to be the best mother on town with the help of dad of course." I took one last sip from my drink before continuing to the worst part. " She was taken away from us 2 years after she was born. They said that we couldn't take care of a kid with Dad gone. They we're right we couldn't but no matter what we would do our best to try. That's when I got lompoc we have no choice but to give her away." I tried to swallow the lump building on my throat. " The first thing we did after I got out of prison is to get her, but the people told us that she has been adopted by a rich couple just a few months after the workers put her there. We tried to search for the couple but all we found is that they lived in New York for a while and traveled back home to Europe." I tried to conceal the tears in my eyes. It's been a while since I last talked about her since everybody knows what happend and tried not to bring back the painful memories of her.

" That was the last time I saw her. That was the first time I saw Letty so broken because of the lost of our child. I've never forgave myself for letting her go, She should still be with us right now, It was all my fault Brian."

" What's her name?"

" Sophia. Sophia Marie Toretto. Dad thought it would be good to have a piece of Mom in ." Her name sounded so foreign to me. It's been years since I Said my daughter's name out loud.

" We'regoing to find her Dom. " Brian said confideny. " After this Job we will."

oo)O(oo

It's 9 pm and I have school tommorow, I think I'm going to sleep now. finally!.

Good Night Peeps!

And remember comment, vote, and fan!

-Ian xD

* I just realized that there are conflicts between the dates and ages so I'm trying my best to correct them.


	3. Chapter 2: Café

Chapter 2: Cafè

Olive's POV

I head into a small café here in London. I've been here one time before but never really stayed here longer than three weeks. It really is a big city but at the same time really picturesque so I decided to bring my camera and polaroid with me and besides it was dad who advised me to familliarize myself in the new surroundings. And even though he won't say it, To find small roads near interpol that would be essential if we need a quick escape . Or if I need a quick escape.

As I head into the café I noticed a familliar blond locks I knew so well. Alex, seating in a table for two as if waiting for somebody. I decided to seat by the window as a waitress decided to follow me to my seat.

"Good Morning, Miss" The waitress greeted happily with her thick British Accent. Passing me the Menu. Is that how it works here in UK? You just smile at random people?

"What can I get for you ?" She said, still smiling.

I wonder if I could ever smile that big considering how much dangerous my lifestyle is. Sometimes I wonder if I would ever reach 30 or if I'm lucky 35. But that's just impossible since in almost every job I always tend to die or to get killed.

"How about a White Capucchino?" I asked looking from the menu to the smiling waitress.

"Sure" her grin getting bigger. If that is still possible. I hope all people are like the waitress. Always smiling even if she dosen't know me at all. Would she still look at me like that or even treat me this way if she knew who I really am? A daughter of one of the world's most wanted people? I don't think so.

"How about any snacks miss?" Scribbling down in her notes and not even bothering to look up to me. I consider her offer for a minute. But I need to go soon there still a lot of possible exits near interpol, Besides I haven't really gone around London.

" No thanks I still need to do some impotant stuff" I politely declined her offer of snacks.

" But we have the best carbonara! You need to try at least one of those" She asked with these big pleading eyes that you can't really deny at all.

"Fine" I said. Exasperated.

"Yes! I'll prepare it personally for you!" She said happily and skipped away.

As I sat there to wait for my order, the events of the past few weeks started sinking in.

My dad announcing our travel here in UK, telling us that we are going to steal some kind of pkchip, designing and building the flip cars, and cuztoming the cars that we would use to escape after the break in the interpol headqurters.

I saw a blonde head seat beside me in my peripheral vision. Clearly wanting to start a conversation but I decided to ignore him since he himself should not be here in the first place.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The stranger beside me started.

Still I ignored him and just continued to stare at the window as I try to remember why am I here in the first place. I thought I just need a coffee? Why am I here waiting for a snack that I didn't want.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and a lot of staring. Well, him staring at me.

"What are you doing here, Al?" I asked softly looking at the stranger beside me. And as expected it was Alex. Of course. He always know where I would be when I need time to think.

"Well, Just like you I ne-"Someone cleared their throat and interrupted our little conversation. I looked up and saw the waitress holding my order. With a huge smile plastered on her face.

" You're together aren't you?" Looking at the two of us. Her eyes swinging back and forth clearly waiting for an answer.

We just looked at each other. Completely surprised. Do we look like we're together? I mean we treat each other like bestfriends. But that's it.

" Here's your order Miss-" as she put the tray infront of me.

" -Do you want anything Sir?" Looking at Alex.

"No, I'm good, I'm good" Alex said nodding.

The waitress smiled one last time before returning back to her work and assisting a new costumer.

" So what are you doing here then?" I asked after a few minutes. While drinking my coffee.

" I needed some air. I guess"

" From all the tension around, We both really need some air" I agreed. Slumping back into my seat and tasting the Carbonara. It does really tastes good.

" Try it" I said pointing to the Carbonara. And then wriggling my brows.

He scoffed, smliling and then took a deep breath.

"What do you think will happen after this" looking at him while taking a bite.

" We'll figure it out after everything's done." He answered. After tasting the Carbonara.

"It tastes really good" he muttered.

" Shaw said Hobbs is a pretty good cop." I bet he noticed the noticed the nervousness in my voice because the moment I said this he looked at me with his dark blue eyes that looked like ocean when the sun reflected it. His blue eyes gaze into my brown ones with the most concerned look I've ever seen.

" You don't have to worry about tommorow," he said still gazing into my eyes. " I won't leave you, I'll protect you no matter what" Kissing my forehead. "Sometimes I thought you'll be the one to leave me you know" he confessed.

" I won't I promise." It came out in my mouth involuntary. And instantly regretted it how could I promise someone that I'll stay beside them with the life I am living?. But I want to do it, I want to stay beside him. Even if I can't. I thought about how our life would be if we stick with each other, always running, moving from time to time,always looking behind our backs. It just won't work if everyone's looking for us.

" So how did you know I'm here?" As I took another sip from my cofee. Still thinking if we would ever have a chance to have a normal life.

" I don't know. I just thought you would be here and I was right" Alex shrugged. " I know you so well that I don't need to ask where you are, I just head somewhere I know you love." He said with a smile. " A cofee shop."

He knows me so well that sometimes I'm surprised when he managed to make me smile even in the lowest part of my life. How he managed to protect me even when we're still kids and makes me laugh when I tend to cry.

In the end he ended up eating the whole plate with a satisfied smile.

" I think I should go now, I still haven't gone around London that much" I said standing up from my seat and collecting my belongings.

"Well actually, I don't have anything to do after this, Do you mind if I come with you?" As he got up and payed the bills for me.

"Sure." I shrugged. And headed out of the cafe with Alex in my trail.

I wonder how the first job would go tomorrow. I hope that it would go well 'Cause I really have a bad feeling about this.

oo)O(oo

Comment Vote and Follow!

-Ian XD


	4. Chapter 3: The Job

Chapter 3: The Job

Olivia's POV

As my dad, Shaw, started to go through the plan one last time. I stared at the map of London one more time and trying hard to memorize all the little lines representing small roads leading away from Interpol represented by a big Red dot. Yesterday, when we tried to find some roads near Interpol, me and Alex ended up having a day out instead of finding quick escape routes for today. So now I'm trying my best to memorize it all.

"If you two did your job yesterday, you wouldn't stare at that as if you're life depended on it." Shaw reprimanded. Staring at me.

I just shrugged and continued to stare at the map as I heard a quiet snigger behind me. Alex. I really do not know how he managed to laugh around while the team is right infront of us.

" I bet you're regretting that you accepted my request to come with you yesterday" he whispered quietly. I ignored him trying to concentrate on the map one more time.

" I expect that Hobbs would be here. So don't be surprised if a Hummer shows up from nowhere and try to ruin our plan" Shaw warned.

"Oli, you have 10 minutes to get the data from interpol while we distract them." Shaw looked at me and then to Alex.

When everyone's busy having last minute check on their cars shaw called me and Alex to stay at the table.

" Keep her safe. I want her back here complete with no missing limbs." He smirked and looked at me. His smirked got even wider when he saw the look on my face full of disbelief.

" You really think I'll lose a limb or something?" I know that I always tend to get hurt or get killed when I participate in Jobs so Shaw preffered me staying at the base and guiding everyone, but not in this job. I'm the only one who knows how to get the database in the interpol properly without raising any suspicion and can get in 15 minutes time.

"Everything's set." Jah alerted us, gun on his hand. As far sa I know he is a really good martial artist even before he joined us but got even better when my uncle, Ian, trained him.

"You should go now, We'll try to hack the database later when you got back"

OooooO

I sat in the passenger seat in my car as Alex drove us to interpol with Jah's car in our trail. They would be guard us while I get the database. Shaw and Vegh will distract the cops and get them as far as possible away from interpol.

"We're two blocks away from interpol." Alex said looking at me.

"You ready?"

" Yeah, just a bit nervous" Leaning my head to the window. And looked at the Interpol building as we approached It. He just clutched my hand reasuringly and looked at me.

"I'll be right behind you" he smiled one last time as we both got out of the car and sprinted to the fire exit at the back of the building. As we reached the 23rd floor I ran straight into an office where I knew the database would be. I started to hack the data the moment reached the computer. It will take a few minutes to download the whole database because of It's size to , I looked through the window behind me and saw that the rest of the team is getting ready if somebody tried to ruin the plan.

64% downloaded. 10 minutes left. Faster.

We need to get out of here as soon as possible. I looked to my left and saw Alex tapping his fingers on the table, clearly irritated because the data is tooking more time than expected to download.

79% downloaded. Then we heard engines followed with gunshots. Shit.

The moment we heard the gunshots Alex and I both looked at each other and hurried to the window. Another set of team is here. "So don't be surprised if a Hummer shows up from nowhere and try to ruin our plan" Shaw's warning echoed through my head.

" Let's go guys we've got company" I heard through the earpiece.

" It's Hobbs" Alex announced confirming my doubts.

" No, It's one of his little minions" Jah's voice said through the earpiece. " We can't hold them off much longer, you need to get out of there now!" Jah said hurriedly. Then I heard more gunshots.

86% downloaded. We need more time. Just a few minutes would be enough. Come on!.

" We need more time" I looked at Alex who is already at the door with his gun pointed at it.

" Get out of here, lead them away! We'll be right behind you!" I shouted through the earpiece. My voice trembling at the end because of the adrenaline rush. My breathing becoming harder.

" Via, just calm down!" I heard Alex's worried voice said somewhere but I didn't really pay attention to it. And just continued to stare at the computer as if my glaring would make it faster.

92% downloaded.

"Fine. Hurry up! Your dad will kill us if something happend to you" Klaus' deep voice answered.

"Let's go Boys" Vegh's thick british accented said.

100% downloaded. Finally.

" It's done. Come on." I said hurriedly as I pulled out the external disk from the computer and ran to the staircase. We just took the stairs instead of the elevator like we did when we entered. I guess the adrenaline helped a lot because in a matter of minutes we were already running out of the building. As we pass through the Interpol building we saw a car filled with gunshots and saw a brown- haired girl and a chinese guy staring back at us.

" That must be one of the other team" Alex whispered to himself as we drove off.

" I bet they are. The girl is holding a gun" I agreed, taking deep breathes, trying to regain my normal breathing.

" I have one of your inhalers somewhere here" as he started to look for the inhaler.

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing besides we need to hurry up." I said as I grab his arm stopping him mid-way on reaching a bag behind looked at me still not sure. " It's just in the ba-" he started but then I saw one of the other team's car crashed into a car parked in the street. " What the-?" I stare in shock as the car rolled on it's own. I didn't know that those little devices would be that deadly.

When we managed to catched up with them, another car ran straight into a what seems like a hotel lobby and flipped over just like the other car did.

" They've already brought down three of the four cars." I said looking straight ahead as one of the driver's managed to get the device off his car. It looks like that driver is more skilled than the first two. " The last car, It seems that he's more skilled than the first two back there" Alex said, as if reading my thoughts in my head then pointing to the car a little ahead of us. " He must be the one leading them. Without him they'll be on their own." He smiled a little. A plan forming in his head. I nodded getting what he meant. "We'll try to take the last car in our guard, he must be the leader of the other team." I said through the little microphone attached to the earpiece to inform the others with our Idea.

"No" It was Shaw who answered this time with his stern, demanding voice. " They wouldn't put the leader on your back, They would put it behind me." He said. " Stick to the plan Olivia, there's no time for mistakes" I flinched when I heard my full name the only times I heard him said that is when I stepped out of line and that's really rare since I'm the perfect little daughter of his. As we passed the last car I caught the blonde driver looking at us in pure shock. What is it with this people? Is something wrong with us that they keep staring?

Approaching Markington Point" As I saw Shaw's flip car passed with a black car at his tail and a Hummer. Alex positioned us right behind Vegh to serve as a look out. " Stay on track. I'm taking the constingency" Shaw said. Not waiting for an answer he just took a sharp left . " Oli, stay with them. Letty's on my back." That Letty girl. I should've kill her on her sleep or when I found her on the hospital. If it weren't for her skills she would be under her grave by now. She should be thankful that Shaw convinced me to go back to Italy with Alex or else I would have done it without second thoughts. Maybe I could still do it? "Fine!" I spat angrily.

"I know what exactly you're thinking Oli and it's not the right time for that." Alex scolded me. How did he know? Does he have a mind reading thing or something.I looked at him incredulously." And how in the world did you know that?" I scoffed still pissed with Shaw. He turned to look at me and smirked. "I know you better than you know yourself" he winked, then turned to look at the road again. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. Alex with his smirks and winks. I hate him.

(AN: Really huh? XD)

Shaw's POV

" Klaus don't get Olive out of your sight" I hissed. As I took a sharp left with Toretto still at my track. I need to get her out of the danger as much as possible.

Olive's POV

"Al, we need to help the others" I said when I saw the blonde driver trying to get Jah's car flip over. " On it" he said as he stepped on the gas and sped up until we are right beside the blonde driver. But when he noticed us he turned right and that made us crash into another car and left us upside the blonde driver sped up and tried to catch up with Jah. "Bullshit " I barely heard Alex as I felt something pierced through my skin and a warm liquid gush out of it.

Yeah, this is really bad. Really bad Indeed

oo)O(oo

Vote Comment and Follow!

I hope you like this. Please comment down what you think I really appreciate your comments.

-Ian XP


	5. Chapter 4: Getting Caught

Chapter 4: Getting Caught

**Alex's POV**

"Bullshit" That blonde driver Is going to pay for , his whole team is going to pay for this. I'm going to make sure he would regret that he wanted to stop us from doing this Job."Olive you okay?"I said looking over to her sidMe and noticed a pool of blood forming on her armsleeves. "Yeah, just my arm." her face contorting in pain. "I'll try to get out first,Then I'll help you out. We need to be careful on your arm it might be broken or something" I said and started kicking the window repeatedly until it shattered.

As soon as I got out of our now wrecked car I run to Olive's side and helped her in getting out, especially om her left arm and leaned her to the car."Let me see that" I reached for her left arm and tried to fold the sleeves of her sweatshirt as gently as possible to have a better sight of her wound. "It dosen't look bad. We just need to get those shards of glasses off your skin" I sighed in relief.

"Just...Get it out" she whispered softly. "It's disgusting" she said looking on her wound. It's been a while since she last had a wound like that. Mainly because she stayed most of the time at the base rather than doing the actual jobs herself.

"The wound or the Blood" I laughed quietly. She just shrugged and smiled. " This might hurt a little" I warned looking at her. " It's fine. I'm used to the pain anyway, I've never done a job without me getting almost killed" She joked. I don't know how she managed to joke at times like this.

" Drop your weapons!" A voice behind me yelled. When I look up it was the blonde driver. Again. With his gun pointed at my head.

" What the Hell?" I heard Olive whisper behind me looking wide eyed at the blonde guy.

Not now. I need to get Olive out of here and get her to the base. I need to play it cool or he might shoot us straight in the head if I tried to fight him in this situation. Play it cool Alex. Play it cool. I took a deep breathe to control my temper.

"Look Sir, See my girlfriend is hurt right here-" I said pointing to Olive and mentally cursing myself for calling him 'sir.' Well, atleast I get to call Olive my girlfriend right?. Not bad.

" Can you just let me clean and bandage her up before she lose too much blood?" Looking over at Olive who's getting paler by the minute because of the lost of blood. If Olive's not bloodied up, I would have shooted him straight in head by now. Maybe later when Oli's bandaged up and blonde driver considered this for a moment and I guess in his expression he would agree. Of course he would. I'm sure they would take the chance to know all our plans through us.

"Fine!" He spat venomously then called someone over the phone but continued to look at us. " Give me your weapons" he demanded as he waited for the other end to answer his call.

I have no choice but to give him our guns glaring at him while I handed the guns to him but decided to keep our knives with us just incase. I kneel down to Olive's sitting position and started to get the pieces of glass out of her skin. " I'm glad you know jow to do the first-aid thing" she whispered softly in my ear. "I'm glad that your dad is there when you need some medical attention or else that might have pushed me to get real medical lessons for college" I laughed quietly as I shred a piece of my shirt and tied it to Olive's bleeding wound and helped her up. My hands found Olive's waist and relaxed when she did not do anything to remove it.

"Good You're done" The blonde dude said smiling. Something's not right. I eyed him carefully. Then I noticed what's wrong, a Hummer is going in our way, the same Hummer we saw chasing Shaw. Shit. I gripped Olive's waist tightly and pulled her closer to me. If that is still possible. I looked at Olive and found her looking at me curiously. I just smiled at her reassuringly and went to look at the blonde driver again

"Where are you bringing us?" I asked sterny at the driver as the Hummer approached us. " In our base kid" he said as the driver of the Hummer got out. And guess who it is? Agent Luke Hobbs. Isn't this our luck day.

"Olive, we meet again" Hobbs smiled.

Olive sighed. And look at Hobbs confidently and smiled. " Long Time no see, Hobbs" The way she said this it's like she knows him personally. He looked at mefor a split second before he noticed that I have my arms around Olive's waist.

" So this your boyfriend huh?" His question sounds more like a statement to me. " None of your buisness. Hobbs." I glared. "Hobbs we need to go now" A new voice said behind Hobbs and noticed that they both wear smilar bulletfroof vests.

" O'Conner go now. We'll be right behind you" Hobbs nodded to the blonde driver. " I'll meet you at the base, I'll get these two on my back." He said as the dark-haired girl pushed us at the back seat of their car.

**Olive's POV**

" You know you can't arrest us Hobbs" I said smiling as I saw him look at the rearview mirror. Why not have a liitle fun.

" Why arrest you? If you're just going to escape the next day? I'm going to bring you in a place you can't" He smirked. We escaped him last time what's the difference now? Of course we still can.

" And where in the hell is that?" I raised my brows. Wherever that is I'm sure we can escape it, even if it ia hell itself. I don't care. " You'll see."

I looked at Alex and caught him looking at me worriedly, "Stai bene?" ( You okay?) he whispered quietly in Italian."Sì" (Yeah) I replied with a small smile. Even though my arm is burning, I paid no attention to it. "Il braccio, sanguina ancora" (Your arm, It's bleeding again) Alex touched my arm softly his eyes full of worry. "Possiamo co"ncentrarci su come noi sarà esacape e non il mio braccio, per favore?"(Can we just focus on how we will esacape and not my arm, Please?)

" I don't know what you're saying but if that's about escaping, I won't waste my time If I were you." He aaid as we approach a building. Hobbs drove straight into an elevator that can carry an entire car. His assistang got down and press a button beside the door of the elevator which I think is the number of floor there base is located.

" You brought us into your base? Just one call to my father you're dead." I scoffed this is pure stupidity, I thought that he's smarter than the blonde driver.

" Don't worry about us. And You won't get to call him." He said looking at me. " Their base is pretty simple, easy to escape, lack of security devices." Alex said out loud, his voice full of sarcasticness.

"Really? Well you haven't seen the entire place. Let's don't judge the book by it's cover." His assistant said as we wait for the elevator door to open. " This is going to be pretty easy." Alex whispered beside me, his voice full of confidence. " I hope so." I said as the elevator doors swung open.

**Dom's POV**

" She let that happen Brian" I said desperately. Remembering how Letty shot me and just sped off without any word.

"Maybe the Letty we once knew is gone, Dom" Brian said looking at me I know somehow he is right. "Even though she's alive maybe she's gone."

"You don't turn your back on family...even when they do" I said. It's a big mistake that left Letty and now I have the chance to get her back, I won't let thhis pass.

**Shaw's POV**

I heard an engine entering the base I thought it's Olive and Alex but then heard Letty's voice. Where the hell is Olive and Alex? They should have been back by now unless something happend.

"You Good?" I asked Letty. "Yeah." she replied. "Okay, listen up!" I called the team's attention to discuss about Hobbs and this Toretto, pushing aside the fact that Olive and Alex hasn't comeback yet and that Hobbs might have them. "That was a vey different breed on Hobbs usual wannabe warriors." I said as I stand up from my seat. "We need to learn who this people are, what they're made of. Vegh" I called as I walked to the table at the center and Vegh opened a folder with all the info's we got of Toretto' and his team.

" O'Conner, Parker, Pearce, Toretto, and the rest of the team." he distributed it to the others as we started to open the files and scan it. " These guys are common criminals." Ivory concluded looking over a file. " Tonight these common criminals are seconds away from taking us down. Give them the respect they deserve or it weakens us" I said and looked over at him. "You might wanna see this." Jah said and passed me a picture of Letty and Toretto looking happy. I put down the picture att the table and look at Letty's direction."Ring any bells?" I said And leaned over a desk whle she approach the table.

"Yeah-" she looked at me for a second but avoided my gaze." That's the guy I shot."She looked at the picture closely."You look happy" I knew I hit her because the second I said it she looked at me Sternly, "I don't remember him."

"That's bullshit We've got a problem 've got a picture of her with the guy who almost took you out?" Klaus said walking over the center table while Letty looked at him annoyed. " Klaus, aren't you team muscle? DOn't make me go over there and make me team pussy." She glared at him. " She dosen't remember him. Names and records aren't enough I want personal informationinto their lives, into their minds-" I paced around the table looking at each of them sternly " find their weaknesses and we will exploit them." I said and walked out to search for Olive.

**Alex's POV**

Hobbs beought us into a room that look like a living room without windows and gave me some bandages before he left us alone, locking the door behind him. " Great!" Olive said sitting on the couch with a frown on her face. " How the Hell are we going to escape now? There's no computers around here, clearly no way of contacting them" She said as her eyes scanned the room for any flaws that we might use to escape. " They'll come here later. I'm sure they're going to get any info's they can get from us. We still have a chance." I said sitting beside her. We still have a chance. Besides, I'm sure Shaw already noticed our absence.

" Let's get a look on that wound." I started to work on her wound again being as gentle as possible, while she rested her head and looked at the ceiling. " What do ypu think they'll offer us now? A Trade?" She asked still looking at the ceiling. " I don't know but one thing I know for sure is that your Dad already noticed our absence. Well, your absence." I shrugged. That brought a smile to her lips. " Any pastime you know! Looks like were going to stay here until Shaw finds us. Well, finds me actually." She laughed then faced me.

**Dom's POV**

" Tej, we're gonna need cars without computer chips that can be over-ridden" I instructed Tej. " Make sure they're fast" I added while Brian laughed. " I got this." He smiled. " Already on it Dom, contact RND and DSS" Hobbs interrupted. " Hobbs, I said I got this" Hobbs raised his brows and looked at Tej. " This should be intresting" I said and walked back to the car I'm trying to fix.

" Toretto, We caught two." Hobbs said before I even reach the car. " You might want to see them. Get every info you can have from them." He said as he walked to the computers " The girl is Shaw's daughter." He added. " Where?" I asked turning around so I could see him. " Two floors above us. In the room I showed you before." He said before going back to work on the computers with Tej. I heard Tej asked Hobbs how he caught the two before I walked to Brian.

" O'Conner, I need your help" I said looking at Bria. He nodded and followed me to the elevator. " These two, they're just kids." Brian said as we waited for the elevator door to open. Kids? In Shaw's team? " Brian what do you mean?" I looked at him confused.

" Why would two kids be in a professional team like Shaw's?"

" Maybe because they're professional like them? You heard Hobbs, one of them is Shaw's daughter" he said as the elevator doors open and we walked inside and I pressed the button '26' where the room Hobbs showed me one time is located. " How old do you think?" I asked as we waited to reach the floor. " Around seventeen to nineteen. I'm not sure" He said as the doors open and revealed a beautiful view of London and a small room at the end. We headed to the door and heard two people talking inside. Brian got the key which is hanging just beside the door itself, he inserted the key to the lock that made a clicking sound.

The two people inside became quiet while I pushed the door open. I saw a Blonde guy looking at me and a Blonde girl with her back facing us, the blonde girl turn around and saw her face. Brian was right both of them are just kids. But somewhere at the back of my mind told me that if Sophia is somehow alive she would look like the blonde girl without blonde hair and blue eyes.

oo)O(oo

Thank God! It's finally done! Took me two days to finish this.

Anyway, please comment down what you think I really appreciate the feedbacks

The next update might be next week again because of my incoming exams.

Fan, Comment, Vote and Follow!

- Ian XD


	6. Chapter 5: A Deal

Chapter 5: A Deal

_**Olive's POV**_

We heard a key being inserted to a lock. When I look behind me a Bald man and the blonde driver is looking back at us. _Plan just got busted. If these two are the ones who will interrogate us we really won't stand a chance. Two fully grown man versus two teenagers? Not a chance. _The two man sat infront of us the blonde driver which I remember the name is O'Conner sat infront of Alex while the bald man sat infront of me.

" Do you know Letty? Letty Ortiz?" The man infront of me asked. Come on. Until here?. I leaned my back at the couch and looked at the bald man frowning. " Until here still Letty?" I said in disbelief, averting my gaze to Alex " You know what? We should've killed her that night in the hospital, Really. Or maybe in her sleep?" I said rolling my eyes and looked at the bald man again." What the hell is with that Letty girl?" I muttured under my breath a little too loud so they could hear me. " So you know her?" O'Conner continued looking at me.

" Yeah, we're at the same team if you didn't noticed" Alex replied looking at my direction for a second. _That's Alex _I smirked a little.

" How old are you two?" O'Conner asked again while the blonde man is still staring at me so I just focused on the painting beside the door. "Seventeen and Eighteen" I looked at Alex in disbelief. Why would he tell them our real ages? We normaly tell anyone who asks us about our age that we're 19 and 20 so our real ages would remain a secret.

" There's no point of hiding it, They're going to find it out anyway." Alex said, looking at me. " So that's why Hobbs can't arrest you huh?" O'Conner smiled. I looked at him suspiciously. _Why would he be so cool about this instead of being totally serious?._

" Why do you care about us? About who we are? Aren't you supposed to ask us about Shaw?"I eyed O'Conner carefully. " Who are you?" I asked them again.

" They're not cops." Alex abruptly said. " What?" I looked at Alex incredulously. " They should have asked about Shaw at the very first place not Letty" He replied staring off the distance, frowning to himself before he looked at the bald man then to O'Conner.

" Who are you?" He asked sternly." Looks like things aren't going on as planned." A new voice said beside me, when I looked at the door Hobbs is standing there with his brows raised." I'm going straight to the point." He said walking toward us.

" I want trade-" he looked straight in my eyes before turning away to look at Alex. " Your freedom in exchange for your help and information" i raised my brows and looked at him. This is going to be a waste of time.

" Our Freedom? Since when did you get a hold of our freedom?" I scoffed smiling at him, his face hardened when I slouched at the seat and rested my head on my hands. Clearly bored." Since now." I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Alex " This is called stupidity" I frown.

" It's not." It was the bald man who answered now, " It's impossible that you two wanted this life, running from time to time." He said with his deep voice that remnded me of my uncle, Only more scarier this time. _That hit me_. _He's right I never wanted this life, Running and hiding from everyone. Never having a normal life, But betraying Dad? it's the one thing I can't do._

" I won't help you. No." Alex said, his voice full of confidence. "I know that You're stupid enough to bring us in your base, but what I didn't know is that you are desperate enough for information that you asked us to help you" I said looking at him with a bored expression.

" I'm not asking for help, Shaw. Actually I'm offering you a choice right now to have a normal life. In a few years you'll turn 18 and like everyone else you could go to prison." _Prison. _His words echoed in my head. _I can't go to prison for now but the moment we got out of this building they could arrest Alex for sure, and in a few years they could also arrest me unless I agreed in this offer. Full pardon, clear records, normal life. But dad how about him? _

"We need to talk." I said looking at Alex. " Privately" he nodded and looked at Hobbs. Hobbs looked at us carefully before talking again. " We'd be back after thirty minutes" He said and walked out of the door while O'Conmer and the bald man stood up. O'Conner was first to go out, the bald man was a few steps from the door but turned around to look at us.m

" I'm Dominic, Think carefully before deciding. I don't think you two deserve this kind of life." He said before walking out of the door and locking it. I never imagined that a huge guy like him would think that we don't deserve this life.

" What do you think? Should we accept their offer" He asked looking at the vacant seat infront of him. " Do you want to accept it? We'll have clean records, Have a normal life if we accept it." I told him. I really want to accept this one, It's not everyday someone would tell you that they'll give you full pardons. " Do you want to?" He asked looking at me. " I don't know." I said truthfully.

"I want to, but a part of me tells that Hobbs is a cop and not all cops keep their words. Besides, Dad he wouldn't like this. Not a single bit." _Dad, he kept us alive, took care of us, and this is what we're going to pay him? for all those things that he did for us?._

" They'll arrest you the moment you step foot off this building." I said. " Don't worry about me. I'll manage it." He said trying to comfort me. " As long as you're fine I'll be fine." He added smiling and reached for my cheek. " I'll accept this, if it means we can stick together" I looked at his eyes and touched his hand that is on my cheek.

" I won't leave you, remember?" I smiled at him. I rested my head on his shoulder as we both tried to be comfortable on the couch which almost impossible since we are both not sure if this is the right to do." I hope your dad will understand why we will do this" He said after a while. " He will." I muttered quietly.

_**Dominic's POV**_

" I'm Dominic, Think carefully before deciding. I don't think you two deserve this kind of life." I said and closed the door behind me. How would two teenagers end up with a team like Shaw's? And the girl, she reminds me so much of Letty, the stubborness, her attitude, I smiled at the thought. When I reached the elevator Brian and Hobbs are already waiting. " Do you think they'll help us?" Brian asked.

" I don't think so. Shaw's crew is very loyal when it cmes to like this." Hobbs replied frowning to himself. " They will. They're to young to have a life like this, everyone on they're age are supposed to be having fun not running from cops." I told them. _They should be enjoying life not like this. _" I could see it in their eyes, they want to have a normal life like any normal kid have at that age" I said as we enter the elevator. " Well, they're not normal kids and I don't think they are normal kids, the way they talk did you notice it? They sound like an adult not eighteen." Brian said. That got me thinking_, they do sound like an adult in some ways but when you look at them thet're still kids. _"Let's just see." Hobbs said before walking out of the elevator.

_**Shaw's POV**_

" Didn't I told you to keep an eye on her?" I yelled angrily at Klaus who is looking at the flooe. Olive and Alex still hasn't comeback and now I'm sure that Hobbs have them since I saw their car upside down on the tunnel when I tried to look for them. " Their car got left. We have no choice but to leave or we'll be caught just like them" He tried to reason. " They wouldn't be lefted if you didn't leave them! I'm telling you right now Klaus if something happened to her you'll be the first one to pay" I snarled at the huge guy infront of me.

" Owen, if she's important enough to them they won't hurt her. I'm sure she's fine." Letty tried to calm me. _I'm not worried about their safety I'm sure they're fine. What I'm worried about is her identity, what if Toretto found out who she really is? The birthmark would he recognized it?_ I sat infront of the computer and tried to focus on the database that we stole and pushed the thought of Olivia still missing at the back of my mind, She's the least of my worries right now I have a team to lead and I need to do it properly.

_**Alex's POV**_

Olive rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her in return. Soon enough her eyes closed and fell asleep, I decided to rest her head on my chest so she will be more comfortable. As I waited for Hobbs to enter, I realized how peaceful Olive look like when she's sleeping, without smirks, smiles, and all, just Olive. I thought about what time is it, and how tired we both are so I let my eyes closed, it felt like only a few seconds when I heard the door opened and Hobbs entered with the bald man who I remembered is Dominic, Hobbs sat infront of me while Dominic stood beside Hobbs' seat and looked at Olive.

" So what's your decision?" Hobbs asked. " We're going to help you, but we have a condition." I looked at him while Olive is still passed out on my arms. " You won't kill him. In the end he's still the one who kept us alive, he's still her father." I told him. " I'll try my best." He said after a few seconds.

" Don't try your best, Hobbs. Do your best" I looked at him sternly while Olive shifted on my arms. " What time is it?" I asked still looking at Olive. " Just past 2am" Dominic answered while Hobbs stood from his place.

" Come on, let's go." He said and walked out while I started to wake Olive. " Don't" Dominic interrupted. I looked at him with questioning eyes. " I'll carry her, looks like she's really tired." He smiled and scooped her from me and carried her bridal style to the elevator. " So what's your real name?" Dominic asked as we entered the elevator,

" Alex, Alexander McLean. You already know her dont'you?" I said as he elbowed the button number '29'. " All I know is that she's the daughter of Owen Shaw that's all." He looked at Olive who is still asleep on his arms and looking very comfortable. " Olive, that's her name" I said and looked at the door. " Where are you bringing us now?" I asked once again. " You would stay here until this thing is over." I looked at him. Where is he bringing us? On a jail?. The doors swug open and revealed a luxurious flat with two bedrooms a kitchen, a living room and a dining table. " Roman and Tej is staying here with you. " Dominic said as he walked to a room at the end.

" And this would be your room-" he walked into the room kicking the door lightly so he could enter and laid Olive carefully on one of the beds. I walked to Olive's bed and crouched to her side. " Olive wake up." I whispered to her ear. " What are you doing?" Dominic asked behind me. I looked at him for a while before turning to Olive again. " She can't sleep with her contacts on." I said as I pulled out the case of her contacts and started to shake her softly. She stirred a liitle but still stayed asleep. _She must've been really tired._" I'll wait for outside" Dominic said bedore walking out of the door while I continued to wake Olive.

_**Dominic's POV**_

I sat at the living room and waited for Alex to come out of the room. I remembered the day Brian told me that Sophia might be already dead since he found no records of her leaving the country or the couple that adopted her.

flashback

" Dom, can I talk to you?" Brian asked from the counter. " Is there something wrong?" I asked looking behind me and leaning at the kitchen sink. " I tried to look for Sophia." He said looking at me, I remember the night he told me that after the job in Rio we would look for Sophia. " I'm sorry Dom, after she was adopted they just disappear like smoke. No records, no nothing they just disappeared." Brian said shaking his head. _Sophia's gone just like Letty._ " I didn't expect anything Brian, I just thought maybe I could see her, know if she's fine, or if she's alive." I said looking over at the window and hoping that I could see her again, Hoping to see my family whole again.

flashback ends

"Thank You." I heard a voice said beside me and when I turn I saw Alex sitting beside me. " For what?" I asked looking at the blank TV. " For not killing us, for letting us stay." I looked at him confused. _Why would we kill them?. _" I actually thought that you're going to murder us." He smiled. " We're going to cooperate but first we need a few things" he paused. " First, the bag that Hobbs took from is we need it. Second, we need computers-" He continued. " We have a lot of them." I interrupted while Alex nodded. " Third, and probbably the most important... For Olive, we need clothes." I look at him smiling. " Well, that's not hard." We heard a door opened and turned to see Tej standing at the door.

" Who's this guy?" Tej asked looking at me. " Tej this is Alex, Alex he's Tej" I said walking towards Tej with Alex on my trail they both shook their hands. " Alex McLean" He nodded to Tej " Tej Parker, are you the guy that Hobbs caught? Tej asked looking at him. " They're going to help us, But for now let them rest." I said, Tej nodded and walked to his room. " You should too, Let's talk more in the morning." Alex said and headed to their room, I caught a glimpse of Olive sleeping comfortably in her bed as Alex opened the door. Unintentionally, I remembered the days when I would watch Sophia sleep in her Letty's embrace as I walked back to the elevator.

**oo)O(oo**

**I hope you like this chapter...**

**Fan, Vote, Comment**

**-Ian XD**


	7. Chapter 6: Brown Eyes

Chapter 6: Brown Eyes

Olive's POV

I woke up in an unknown bed. I looked around for a while and tried to remember how I got here but remembered nothing. I was about to stand from the bed but heard a knock on the door and heard a familliar voice. " Olivia, sweetie, you need to get up you're already late for breakfast" The voice said softly. My breath was stuck in my throat. Mom. I knew her voice so well, how could I ever forget that soft sweet voice of her? The person behind the door entered to the room and confirmed my thoughts, it was really her. I stared at her for a long while, she's alive. " Mom." I choked as I felt my tears startin to build up. " Hmmm?" She looked at me, I couldn't keep it any longer I sprinted towards her and hugged her tightly.

" I missed you so much" I said as I hug her and felt the tears rolled down to my cheeks. " Honey, we met yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that day" She said softly as she caressed my back like everytime she put me to bed. " I thought you we're gone." I sobbed. She looked at me, " I'll never be gone as long as I'm there." She pointed at my heart and hugged me again. " Girls, come on the breakfast is getting cold!" Dad shouted from down stairs. " Come on." She smiled. She grab my hand and lead me downstairs where I knew my dad and Ethan us waiting for us.

And then the scene changed.

I was looking at my 11 year old self walking towards the plane with my mother at my back, wearing the same clothes she wore that night. "No! Go Back!" I tried to shout at the eleven year old Olive but it seems like she dosen't hear me so I tried to run at their place. " Go back!" I tried to shake her but my hands just went past through her body. " No! Go back! You're going to die here!" I yelled at my mother who also didn't notice me. No! This is not happening again. I looked at them helplessly as they walk closer to the spot where my mother died. " No! Please!" I tried to beg my younger self. "Go back" I pleaded as I tried to push her back but like before my hands just went past through. I felt a tear escaped my eyes as I heard a gunshot and a woman fell down who I knew is my mother. I cried even more as I saw my mother bloodied up again. " Mom" I cried as I felt a pair of huge hands grab my arm.

Dom's POV

I was about to wake Tej up when I heard cries from Olive and Alex's bedroom. I'm sure it's Oilve because Alex is in the base. I sprinted to Olive's room as Tej came out of his room looking comfused but I ignored him and opened the door with too much strength making it bump into the wall. When I opened the door Olive is crying and thrashing around her bed. " Tej, get Alex" I said roughly looking at him. " Who?" He gave me a confused look. " In the base, the guy with a blonde hair. " I said as I rushed to Olive's side and he sprinted outside the room to the base. " Olive!" I grabbed her arms forcefully. She opened her eyes and looked at me with her wide brown eyes. Brown eyes.

flashback Sept. 13, 1995 3:15 am

" A girl, you have a daughter Miss Ortiz" The doctor said as he pass a tiny baby to a nurse who immediately started to work on my daughter. " She's not crying? Dom why isn't she crying?" Letty tried to move from her position. " Miss Ortiz you need to calm down, you're still weak if you continued to move you're life will be endangered" The doctor tried to calm her down " Letty she'll be fine" I reassured her " She's early, too early" Letty sobbed with grief. " Let, you need to calm down" I said wiping her tears as we heard a wail of a baby " See, I told you she'll be fine" I smiled and kiss her lips lightly. " We'll give you a few minutes with the baby we still need to monitor her" The nurse approached us and placed the crying baby on Letty's chest who immediately started to calm down. " God, she's beautiful" Letty whispered as she touch our daughter's tiny hands. " She is." I kissed her temple softly as the baby stirred in Letty's chest and tried to open her eyes. " Dom she has you eyes" Letty looked at our daughter lovingly, I smiled when I saw that she was right. Our daughter has inherited my eyes, Dark Bown.

flashback ends

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Olive yelled and broke me off my trance. I was too shocked to see her eyes that I didn't notice that I was already holding her arms too tight that I might already bruised her so I let go of her arms as Alex walked in with a worried look. " What happened? You okay?" Alex rushed beside her and immediately checked if she's hurt or anything. " Your bleeding again" Alex touched her arms tenderly as if somethin's going on between them. " I'll get some bandages" I said walking out of the door.

" Dom, you okay?" Tej asked behind me " You look... shocked" I pulled out the bandages from the drawer and leaned at the counter. " Tej," I looked at him " Can I ask you a favor?" He looked at me with raised brows. " Yeah, sure" He shrugged.

" Can you do a background check on Olive?"

" That might be a little hard. See, until now I didn't know that there was another member of Shaw's team" He looked at me. " Yea, but try your best, I just want to know something" Tej nodded slowly. " I'll see you upstairs in a minute, I'll just give this to them." I wave the small paper bag in my hand. " Okay" He said as he started to walk back to the elevator while I walked towards Olive and Alex's room and pened the door only to find them looking back at me. " Uh, the bandages" I said and placed the paper bag on the nightstand " I'll see you upstairs" I looked at Alex and he nodded.

Olive's POV

" Sssshhh" Alex continued to whisper as he rocked my body back and forth. " It was my fault she's dead, I couldn't do anything" I said as another warm tear escaped my eye. " it wasn't your fault Olive, It was never your fault" he said quietly and dried the tear with his thumb. " You we're just a kid back then" he looked straight in my brown eyes. Then suddenly I remember the blurred image of the huge guy. " The guy from before who is he" I asked suddenly. " Oh, that's Dominic remember?" Dominic. I tried to remember where I heard that name.

" The huge bald guy from yesterday, the one with Brian" Alex added when I looked at him cofused. " Yeah, I remember" I heard a door opened and when I looked behind a blurred image of a man walked. Where the heck are my contacts? " Uh, the bandages" he said placing something on the nightstand " I'll see you upstairs" he said before walking out of the door. " I got your glasses and some clothes" Alex said handling me some clothes and my glasses on top of it. " Bathroom's there" He pointed to a door " I'll wait you here, and no, I'm not going outside just here" He said sitting on the bed and turning on the TV infront of him. Just a lazy day. huh?. That made me smile" What?" He raised his brow and smiled. " Nothing" I grin before going in the bathroom.

oo)O(oo

Happy New Year Everyone!

It's 2015! 3 more months before fast 7 comes up is so I'm trying my best to finish this story before April.

Anyway, sorry for the short chapter The next one will be much much more longer..

Vote, Comment, and fan!

- Ian ;)


	8. Chapter 7: Team

Chapter 7: Team

Olive's POV

I put the glasses on after a nice warm shower and saw what kind of clothes they have given me, A pair of converse, a hoodie, a shirt and a skinny jeans._ This has to do. You have no other choice V. _I thought sarcastically, I put on the clothes-except for the hoodie because of my wound_-a_nd started to dry my curly blonde hair using the hair dryer that I saw beside the sink. " Olive, can you hurry up a bit?" Alex asked behind the door. " I'm almost done, just drying my hair. " I said as I brush my almost dry hair once again and put the hair dryer to it's original place before walking out of the door and saw Alex lying on his bed. " Thank God, I thought you're not coming out anymore" He said playfully as sit up from his bed. " Shut up!" I grinned. " Come on, let me see that wound" He took a paperbag from the nightstand beside his bed and took out a few bandages and disinfectants and set it on the bed as I walked towards him. " I think it's already fine" I said as I sit beside him. " It's not that bad but I think it re opened since it bled" he said while gently removing the bandages wrapped around my arm. "Girlfriend huh?" ( yea it's from the beautiful creatures movie I just watched it again for like the fifth time this week) I grinned. " You caught that eh? I thought you we're half unconscious that time" Alex smiled as he pour the disinfectant on a piece of cotton and gently wipe it on the wound. " Hey! i've had worst" I put on a fake angry face and frowned at him. " Sure you did" He smiled. Obviously not believing me.

Dom's POV

"What you're looking at is a 5.4 by 18 FMJ spitzer bullet-" Brian said as he walked towards me . "- it's specific to one handgun GSM, now given that handguns are illegal in United Kingdom there's very few people that have access to that firearm. So somebody wanted to say- " He pulled out a paper from his back pocket and handed it to me. " - Tracked down where it came from, It wouldn't be too hard, I was a cop for a lot of years, some habits die hard" He said as I scanned the paper. " Pawnshop"

" Oh, wow" A girl's voice said as Brian and I looked at each other. " Well, I didn't expected this" I stood up and rushed to where the voice came from only to find a blonde girl looking at the computers with her back facing us. Olive. " You underestimated them?" Alex asked. " A bit." Olive looked around. " Well, maybe not a bit. I just didn't expected this at all. But where's the cars? I thought they're like the best drivers around here?" Olive looked at Alex. " They're on their way" I interrupted. She turned around and looked at me strangely, " And who the hell are you?" She raised a brow at me. " That's like the third time you asked who he is." Alex chuckled from his sit infront of a computer while Olive glared at him. " Dominic Toretto" I said. " This is Brian" I looked at Brian briefly and looked at her again." Yeah I remember you. Anyway, What would we do?" She walked towards the table at the center. " What are they up to?" Brian asked also walking towards the table. " Believe it or not, we arrived here three days ago from Italy. Da- Shaw asked us to come so we came" She almost said dad. Is that how close they are?" So you just accepted the job without knowing what it is for?" Brian asked, frowning at her." I know the plan for yesterday's job but unfortunately they were just about to discuss the whole plan to us today but you caught us so? I don't have the slightest idea."

" Why would we believe you?" I asked. " Because we can help you. Can we still go through their systems?" Alex asked from the computer." I don't think so we've been gone for a day, I'm sure they've changed the security codes added more protection or worst called him" Olive said looking at him. " That's stupid, as far as I remember they're not in good terms." Alex quickly dismissed. " But you could still try, right?" Brian asked bedside me. " It'll be like breaking my bones. I did it my self, took me four months" Olive said quietly looking at the table. She " But sure, We'll try" She looked at me then Brian." Uh, so when do we start?" She asked her eyes flicking from me then Brian then me again. Clearly waiting for someone to answer her question. " In a minute, but before that are you familliar with this?" I asked showing them the bullet, Olive took the bullet from me and looked at it more closely " I'm not familliar with guns but... Alex isn't this supposed to be in Letty's gun?" Olive walked over to Alex's desk and gave him the bullet. " Yeah, It is supposed to be there. But how did you got this?" Alex frowned a bit and gave the bullet back to Olive." She shot me."

" Yeah she's a bit crazy, Actually." Olive rolled her eyes and gave me the bullet and walked to a near desk with a laptop on top of it. She really hates her. Definetly. " Where did she bought this then? Handguns are illegal here in UK." Brian was about to get the papers from his pocket when Alex spoke with his thick british accent," I'm not sure but I think it's in a pawnshop near the local market" He said, Brian and I looked at each other. They just gave us the answer just like that? With no second thoughts. " Can we start now?" Olive asked sitting on the chair. "Tej and Hobbs will be here in a few minutes and we'll be out for a while so don't bother trying to escape while we're gone." I said calmly. I know for a fact that they wouldn't escape. " We keep our word so I hope you do too" Olived looked at me seriously from the desk. " We will." I said before turning around and walked to the elevator with Brian. I hope we don't get to the point wherein I need to break my promise because of Shaw's doings because I really think that Olive and Alex are not like Shaw in anyways, they're too..innocent, too young to be in this kind of life and I know that the moment I broke that promise she would hate me forever.

Olive's POV

" You think they trust us?" Alex asked from behind me. " Seems to be." I looked beside me and saw that his face was just a few inches away from me looking at the laptop infront. " You sure you want to do this? We could still back out from this." He looked at me but I looked away. " No this is for Dad, I'm doing this to save him. I just hope he understands what I'm doing" I looked straight at the laptop, with the guilt starting to build up inside me. " He will." He assured me. I hope that he will understand that I'm doing this for him. " Like I said, They've changed the security codes and their defense are much more stronger, I guess it was Dad himself who made this" I stood up and lean on a table nearby which left him standing alone. " I was just kidding" Alex whined as he walked towards me. " Really? You sound serious" I wasn't really offended at all but wanted Alex to suffer a bit for fun. " I wasn't. I know you've gone through a lot, I don't even know I will survive that myself" He touched my pink cheeks with his cold but tender hands. " You're cold." I finally looked at him but he just smiled at me. He inched his face towards me slowly untl our foreheads touched eachothers. Alex what are you doing?Don't do that I thought as he tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. A part of me tells that this is completely wrong because we treat each other as siblings and not lovers, But another part tells me that we are not related by blood and that this is somehow possible. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine but instead I felt him kiss my nose. He has his limits and he knows that we can't be together..Even if we want to. " I wish I could" He whispered as he embraced me.

Alex's POV

"You're cold" She looked at me with her brown eyes that anyone would want to stare the whole day that made me smile. I couldn't control my feelings anymore, I wanted so badly to tell her I love her since we we're kids, that I'm going to protect her no matter what. Without thinking, I inched my face towards her until our headstouched eachother, She closed her eyes as if she's waiting for me She treats you like a brother Alex. Just that. Owen's voice ringed through my head. What if she dosen't feel the same way? What if Owen is right? What if she just love me as a brother? it's a fact that Owen dosen't want me for her daughter and he would do anything to keep us apart if he discovers that I like her. Instead of kissing her lips I kissed her nose. I don't wan to ruin our friendship, I don't want to risk it because of one stupid move. " I wish I could " I whispered as I hugged her. We can't be together but I want to stay by her side, watch from afar when she made life of her own, I would always want to stay by her side even if it's just friends

"Ahem." A voice interrupted. When I looked around Tej and Hobbs is standing with the Hummer behind them. I didn't notice them coming in. " Are we interrupting something around here?" Tej asked with a smile. " How long have you been standing there?" I asked im a monotone voice as I stood beside Olive who is turning red as a tomato and biting her lower lip. " Not long and don't worry we didn't saw anything" Tej said as he walllked to one of the computers. "-except that you we're hugging each other" Tej said as he tried to hide his smile and clearly failing. " Tej Parker, by the way" He looked at Olive. " Olive, and I guess you know my last name since you're hunting my dad," Olive replied looking at him. " Yeah, I do. Olivia Shaw, Right?" I looked at Olive who just nodded at him clearly trying to hide that she is surprised that Tej know her first real name.. " The cars are coming in a minute Hobbs said while I walked to a bar which contains a few snacks for us. I watched as Olive took the laptop from the desk and started to walk towards me. It still bothers me that what if I kissed her would she kiss back or push me away?. She sat beside me and started to work on the laptop again while I noticed that Hobbs is walking towards our direction.

" You trying to hack our systems?" Hobbs asked from behind her. I glared at him. We're already helping them and still he thinks that we're hacking their systems? How stupid.

" I'm trying to go through our systems" Olive said not looking at him then the elevator doors open and a white Mustang came out. " Impressive" I grinned at Hobbs and Olive turned around to see what I'm talking about. " Tell me if there's a Konigsegg or a car that I might actually like" She said and turned back around while Hobbs glared at the back of her head before approaching Tej who is talking to a man who seems like the car dealer. " You don't like that? I thought you're into muscle and sports cars?" I asked looking at her. " I am." She said as another car came out from the elevator. " They really have some budget" I said and watched as they parked a 2012 Lucra LC470 beside the White Mustang. " I'm going to peek at the CCTV's around the Station" Olive said mainly to herself.

Olive's POV

" Look at this" I called Alex attention and showed him the CCTV live footages " Waterloo Staion all dead, something's going around there" I leaned over the bar and shook my head as Alex looked over at the footages. " I didn't realize that even the CCTV's of UK they have connections." I said. " Well, look at that" he said smiling and pointed at Hobbs and Tej with the half naked car dealer. " Okay, this is going to be fun" I said and watched as the car dealer started to remove his pants. " Don't mess up with a cop" I laughed as he the car dealer walked away with only his pink boxers and his shoes on. " Never." Alex agreed. He searched the footages again for a few minutes before asling me to look at a footage. " I found something " He gave the laptop and showed me a video of two guys chasing another guy and when I enhance and slowed it the guy being chased looked like Jah. " That's Jah" He pointed at the picture of one of the man. " Whoever's chasing him must be from here and stupid enough to chase him, they would just be beaten up." I said and called Tej. " Or maybe they do not know" Alex looked at me. He could be right, they have no idea who these people are and what they could do. " Maybe." I shrugged as Tej approached us. " All the cameras are down around Waterloo Station I think something's going on around there" I said and gave him the laptop. " You peeked at the CCTV's of London? How did you do that?" He asked. " I don't know, It's a skill I've developed" I shrugged and walked away to check out the Orange Camaro. I opened the driver's seat and remembered the times when I would race my White 2012 Porsche 911 GT3 RS. " You like it?" A deep voice asked beside me. " How long have you been there?" I asked the man who I knew is Dominic. " Not long, I heard you like muscle cars." He said at the window beside me. " A bit, I've never driven one before." I step on the gas pedal making it roar." But you know how to drive?" He asked as I got out of the car. " Since I was 9" I said and walked to Alex who is at a desk. " People this days are weird" I sad as I watched Domiinic check the White Mustang. " He's pretty decent, isn't he" He asked looking at Dom. " I don't know, I haven't been here that long" I said as four people came in and we walked closer to them. " Who are they?" I asked Alex as I look at them." No Idea" He shrugged.

" Tej, what do you got? footage CCTV talk to me" Hobbs looked at Tej. " Olive and I went trough all of it, believe me or not everywhere Shaw's team is the cameras are down" Tej said looking at him." Is that coincidence?" Hobbs asked and Tej nodded. "Alright, we're gonna pay CCTV a little visit. Lets roll." Hobbs said to his assistant before walking away. They need a livestream it will help a lot. " Hey, wait!" I run up to them before they reached their Hummer. " You won't find anything in there" I looked at Hobbs seriously. " i know how strong Shaw's connection is and they probbably have found a way to delete the footages or asked someone to turn it off-." I put my hands in my pocket. " How did you know that?" His assistant asked looking at me but I ignored her. " but if you insist you could still try, But what you need is a CCTV livestream" I smiled. " A livestream for what?" Hobbs asked. " I find a lot of people by just watching the CCTVs, Hobbs. I could get into their system easily but it's a risk,they could track me, so I prefer to do it legally" I told him as he walked to his side of the car. " I'll try." He said before climbing in and starting the car. " Oh if you didn't notice I'm doing half of your Job." I shouted at their retreating car.

Dom's POV

" Brian put him there" I looked at Tej. "Alright, so this is the break we're looking for. if the two of them is working together Braga will know what Shaw's up to. I'm gonna pay him a visit" Brian declared. " Are you serious right now? Think about what you're saying, You're wanted Brian. The moment you step foot off that plane, It's a wrap you're not coming back" I looked at Brian, Roman's got a point. " Coming back? How are you going in the country" Tej added. " Don't worry about that." Brian walked towards me and rested his hands on the car. " This is on me I'm the one who served her up to Braga, I'm the one who makes it right" Brian looked at me. " Let me make it right." I saw the guilt in his eyes, and I know the feeling of wanting to make your mistakes right. " Be careful" I said, He was about to walk away but Alex stopped him. " Brian, I know some people around there, If you need a back up just call me" Alex said. " Thanks man" Brian patted his back. " I'll tell you when I need it." Alex nodded. They're really willing to help us, even if it cost them their lives. " Oh if you didn't notice I'm doing half of your Job." I heard Olive shout and the whole team looked at the direction where the voice came. " Who is that?" Roman asked. " That's Olive" Tej said as I saw Olive walking towards us with a scowl on her face. " Everyone, This is Olive-" I glanced at Olive " and that is Alex McLean" I pointed at Alex. " Olive, Alex this is Roman-" Roman nodded at them. " this is Han and Gisele" Han nodded so did Gisele but the look on her face is evident that she dosen't like them.

oo)O(oo

Hope you like this one, it's probbably the longest I've ever done. The next one would be up probbably next week or sooner. Who knows right?

Anyway, vote comment and follow

-Ian XP


	9. Chapter 8: Revelation

Chapter 8: Revelations

Dom's POV

"Dom can we talk for a moment?" Tej asked from his desk I nooded at him and got out of my Dodge Charger Daytona " I did the background check on Olive" He said quietly, looking at Olive who is working on the livestreams with Alex. " I guess she's really valuable to them, I almost found nothing" He said handing me a few papers. " Born in New York City, Mother's name is Claire Shaw, deceased, and probbably Shaw's ex-wife, a brother named Ethan but not in Dhaw's team instead he's somewhere around US far away from his father" he said as I browse the files and a picture of a young girl with dark brown hair with soft curls was sticking out of papers. " Who's this?" I asked and showed him the picture. " That's Olive when she was eight, turns out she really has Brown hair instead o blonde" He said looking at the picture. " Anyway, she was homeschooled since she was eleven, accelerated multiple times so she finished highschool when she was just sixteen he added as I turned the last page of the files and a picture of a blonde boy carrying a dark haired girl on his back is attached to it. " That's her brother" Tej informed me. " But I found something that should have never been found" He said, handing me a white folder. " Adoption Certificate, but the names has been erased so it's no good." He said as I opened the folder and revealed a certificate. " But we know that one of them is adopted" I said still looking at the certificate with erased names on it. " Dom, why are you so intrested in her?" Tej asked. That got me into thinking, why am I so fond of her? Even I do not know the answer to that question. " I just want to know how a girl like her would end up in Shaw's team " I said. It was half true, I really do wanted to know that.

Shaw's POV (3 Days prior)

" Get all Olive's records and documents under key and lock in an hour but make sure you leave some traces for Toretto to find." I told Vegh over the phone. " Let's see if he will find out the truth" I smiled as I hung up the phone. " Aren't you supposed to keep her away from them?" Jah asked from one of the rovers. " I'm protecting her. I'm sure if Claire's here this is what she would want" I said and pulled out my wallet with my family's picture on it. " I didn't know you're such a loving father, Shaw"Jah smiled and looked at me." No one could have resisted her, They'd be attached to her in a matter of a few weeks." I said still looking at the picture. "Then don't push her away. I don't think she'll like it anyway" He said walking towards me. For now she won't, but eventually she will. She belongs with them. " Don't you have work to do?" I looked straight at Jah which made him stop dead on his tracks. " Yeah, I remember." He said and turned to go back to the Rover he was working on. I'm not going to bring her in this kind of life, If I get caught she get caught. As long as she stay with me she'll never had the normal life she deserves. But with them maybe she will have a chance to. I put my wallet back into my pocket again and sat down on a desk. "I'm sorry Olive" I whispered to myself and started to work again.

Dom's POV

" Look, I don't know why you're here. But I really think you're over your head." I cupped her face tenderly with my hands like I've done so many times before. " I'm here for you." I looked at her but she tilted her head away which made my hands fall. " That girl you remember that's not me" She looked at me. " Not after what I just saw. Like it or not you're still the same girl. I saw it out there, I see it right now" I said looking back at her. " I gotta go" She said and moved away from me to her car. " Hey" I called and pulled out the cross necklace from my pocket and handed it to her. " It belongs to you" She looked at me before she took necklace and opened the door of her car and sped off. I watch as she turned around a corner and completely disappeared out of my sight but I heard another car approaching behind me. Shaw. I looked aroundnand saw an Aston Martin Vanquish heading towards me and came out is Olive's father, Owen Shaw.

" There she goes leaving you again" He said as I walked closer to him. " Bloody fickle, that one" He said standing beside his car. " You want bloody?We can do bloody."

" Street kid, starts out stealing DVD players in East L.A., ends up heisting $100 million in Rio. " He looked at me smiling. "Not bad, huh?" I smiled back at him, playing it really cool."It's a good story, isn't it? Almost inspiring." He said as he started to pace infront of his car. "See, what I couldn't fathom is why he's not relaxing on a beach somewhere with that cute little Brazilian number. " He settled a few paces infront of me. He did a background check on me or probabbly all of us. "Instead, he's working with a two-bit government hack like Hobbs." He looked at me still smiling as if he has the upper hand. "And then I realized, he has a weak spot"

He started to walk around again."We all got a weak spot. " I said still looking at him. "You know, when I was young, my brother always used to say, "Every man has to have a code." Mine: Precision. A team is nothing but pieces you switch out until you get the job done. It's efficient. It works. But you? You're loyal to a fault. Your code is about family. And that's great in the holidays, but it makes you predictable. And in our line of work, predictable means vulnerable. And that means I can reach out and break you whenever I want. "

"At least when I go, I'll know what it's for" He glanced at his side before looking,

at me again. "Well, at least you have a code. Most men don't." I nodded slowly. "So, I'm going to give you a chance: Take your crew and walk away. That's the only way you're going to keep your family safe." He looked at me sternly. "Your brother never told you never to threaten a man's family?" Only desperate people do that. " It's a pretty stupid thing to do. But I'll make it simple for you: I walk away when she walks away."

" Well then, Let me tell you a story." He sighed still smiling. " Fourteen years ago, my wife wanted to foster a child we were in L.A back then and so we fostered a child like she wanted to" He smiled even more when he saw my shocked face. " She found a cute two year old baby girl, after a few months of fostering we adopted her gave her a new name, a new life, and a new family" Olive. " But what surprised me the most is that when I heard your name she was the first thing that came into my mind." He shook his head. " Why would I belive you?" I whispered. " So you still hadn't figured it out eh? It's such a shame the aspiring tales has come to an end." He said as a laser dot appeared on my chest. " If that's the way it has to go" I smiled and a laser dot also appeared on his chest.

" Let me guess Hobbs?" He laughed. " The "Two-bit government hack" I smiled, trying to hide the shockness in my voice. " See you around, Toretto" He gestured somehthing as he turn around and the laser dot disappeared on my chest. " You can bet on it" He looked at me one last time before going inside his car and left. I leaned on my car and took a deep breath as Shaw's information . " Do you have any idea what would've happened if I didn't put that tracker in your car?" Hobbs asked as he walked towards me "This one?" I pulled out the tracker from my jacket and showed it to him, he smiled and took it.

" You know this got me one step closer to Shaw, I hope it got you closer to what you want too" Hobbs said looking at me. It didn't only got me closer to Letty but a new hope that Sophia is alive and if Shaw's telling the truth she is Olive. I nodded slowly at Hobbs. " I'll see you at the base" I told him as I got in my car and headed back to the base as things started to fit perfectly. Olive is adopted that's for sure while Sophia was put under foster care. It fits perfectly. I parked the car in a local park and got out only to see a man holding his daughter on his arms and his wife looking at them afectionately. I leaned on my car and stare into the starry night, Olive's eyes so much like Sophia's and mine, so is her hair they might have looked alike so much but not on one thing. Sophia has a birthmark on her neck Olive can't possibly have the same mark unless she's- " What are you doing here?" A voice asked beside me breaking me of my trance, When I looked at my right Olive is standing with a soda in her hand. " Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" I looked at her as she sat on the hood of my car. " I'm just getting sick in there, you know with all of them planning on how to get to my dad infront of me I couldn't help but to get annoyed," she said shaking her head. " How about you? What are you doing here? Daydreaming about Letty?" She asked smiling then looked at me with her blue eyes. Blue contacts actually.

Olive's POV

" Nah, I was thinking about something else" Dominic smiled. Maybe Alex was right, Maybe he's not a bad guy after all. " And who might that be?" I raised a brow. " Someone." He looked straight ahead. " Come on, I told you why I'm here and you're like ' Nah, I was thinking about someone else' " I mocked his voice but his face turned serious as he continued to look straight ahead and so because of curiosity I looked at the direction where he is looking and saw a man sitting with his wife and daughter. " You don't look like you're going to attack them instead you look like-" I examined his expression and found it hard to read unlike dad where you could really tell when he's going to punch you or something. " hmmm miss...ing someone?" I guess I was right because he finally looked at me. " How did you know?" He asked with a straight face. " Well, If you grew up with Shaw you must have a uh I don't know what to call it but it's kinda like your department-" I took a sip from my soda and looked away from him. " you've mastered it, you know all the things about it, everything. And so technically for me I'm good with computers so computers are my thing but you need to know other things like guns and knives, and self defense and stuff like that." I glanced at him. " and one of them is expressions, it comes in handy all the times especially when you're negotiating with a crazy man" I smiled as I remembered when I had to negotiate with a drunk Braga in back in Mexico. " What?" He asked smiling. " Nothing. I just remembered someone " I said making sure I emphasized the word'someone' and his smile grew even more bigger. " But seriously who is it? If it's Letty please I'm begging you get her off my dad, Just imagine it if you didn't came and somehow they ended up together which won't happen, and Letty a mom? That's stupid a big stupidity, I mean of she became my mom-" I looked at him with a disgusted look." I'd rather die really."

" Why do you hate her?" Dominic asked. " No offense, I know you're her real boyfriend and all but when she came I also became second in Shaw's eyes, and that's not easy especially for me since I always used to be the star, always first in everything." I looked at my drink intently."And then she came, I'm good with fixing cars but she's better, The things I used to do she does it now. You know that's fine with me, but what I hate is that she's insulting my mother's memories I don't know if it's coincidence or if she just really likes to see me pissed." I said quietly. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts? To see him kiss her the way he did with my mother? It sucks, going in second from first, seeing them everyday it just sucks" I brush off the sadness in my face and replaced it with a smile. " And so I decided to go in Italy for a long vacation, a really long one with Alex then the fun started in there." I looked at him with a fake smile on my face.

" So you and Alex are a thing?" He raised his brow and smiled. " Nope" I said popping the 'p' anx shook my head slowly. " We grew up together and we've known each other for like 5 or 6 years now, I think that's the reason why we act so comfortable around each other." I shrugged. " Wait, why am I the only one who's answering questions? And yet you still haven't answer my question." I frowned at him. " I was thinking about my-" he paused which made me nervous. " my daughter." I looked at him dumbfounded. His daughter? Dominic has a daughter. What? " Yo- your what?" I whispered still shocked at what he just said. " Oh My God! Where is she? Can I meet her?" I asked a little too loud than I intended. " She's gone" he said quietlu looking down . What the hell did I just said? God, I bet I made him feel really bad. " Oh, I'm...I'm sorry about that. I didn't know" I said, biting my lip while he just smiled.

" Do you always open up to people?" He asked after a while. " No. I just think your the kind of guy that wouldn't judge people just because they grew up with him or because they made mistakes in their past and I guess I was right, you're that kind of guy." I smiled at him. " You know your daughter is really lucky to have you as a dad. Really lucky" I added. " You think so? Do you think she would want me as a father?" I took one last sip from my soda before answering him. " Well,You're a family guy. I think anyone would want a father who values family so much. I myself would want someone like that." I said and as his phone rang from his pocket and he answered it.

Dom's POV

" Dom we've got a problem." Tej said anxiously from the other line. " Olive's missing. Alex said that she said she'd be at their room and when he came to check on her she wasn't there." I looked at Olive and saw her also looking at me. " She's with me. " I said and Olive looked away smiling. " You sure?" Tej asked. " Yeah, we're on our way back" I said as he shouted something at Alex. " Uh, Alex wants to talk to her, can you give her the phone?" I touched Olive's shoulder to to get her attention then pointed to the phone and mouthed 'Alex'. She looked at me with wide eyes and shook her head, clearly saying 'No'. " She's buying something, I'll see you there" I said and hung up.

I looked at Olive with a questioning look. " What?" She looked at me with an innocent look etched on her face. " He sounds like my mom when I break rules so.." She stood up from the car and walked to the passengers side and opened the door. " Come on, Alex would be more pissed at me" She gestured me to stand up but I didn't move from my position instead I looked at her. " Where's your car?" I asked." Oh, I didn't brought one. Alex would notice that I was gone of I brought a car" She said and entered the car, I looked at her throught the windshield and stood up. " Why didn't you told him that you'll be going out?" I said as I start the car. " I want to be alone" She yawned and closed her eyes. She said that she would want me as a father, would she say the same things if she knew what I have done with Sophia? Would she still say that if Shaw was right? That she is my missing daughter? I looked at her as she slept. I hope she still would. I thought as We entered the base and saw Alex waiting for us.

oo)O(oo

Hey Guys!

I need your help for the next chapter! I don't have any idea how to insert Olive and Alex in tank chase scene, I've been thinking about that for a few weeks now and came up with one but it's really terrible. And so if you have any suggestions feel free to comment them down below because the next chapter would be that part and I couldn't update without having any idea how to put them in there. I will choose the one I like the best!

Please comment!

-Ian :)


	10. Chapter 9: Helping the Enemies

Chapter 9: Helping the Enemies

Dom's POV

I parked my car beside Brian's as Alex sprint towards us, I could see in his face that she was extremely worried about Olive he walked straight to the passengers side where Olive is sleeping and leaning at the door. " Hey, wait" I got out of my car but he already opened the door and catched Olive. " I got it" He said as he carried her bridal style to the direction of the elevator I managed to catch up with them and pressed the button for Alex " Thanks" He looked at me as Olive shifted on his arms but he didn't seem to mind. " Thanks for what?" I asked when we have entered the elevator." For bringing her back. I thought she changed her mind and decided to go back with Shaw" He said looking at me with a serious face. "Even though she was the one who convinced me to stay here-" He looked at Olive,s sleeping figure. " I know she wants to go back with her father" He tried to smile but miserably failing. "I'll just see you tomorrow then." He walked out of the elevator but before the doors closed again he managed to whisper one last 'thank you' then the doors closed leaving me with my thoughts and an unfinished buisness with Olive which I would try to finish tomorrow when I see her again.

Alex's POV

I layed Olive at her bed and sat right next to her. " What were you thinking?" I asked and she opened her eyes instantly. " For Gods sake. You should have told me.." She sat on the bed and hug her knees as I look at her incredulously. " If I told you then you would go with me." She shrugged. " You sound like Ethan just now" She laughed. Me like Ethan? That's stupid. " You should sleep now, I'll just get something downstairs " I said and stood up from her bed. "Don't sneak." I warned her before completely closing the door while she just smiled innocently.

I need to talk to Dominic about this stupid background check he made. I entered the elevator once again and started to tap my foot on the floor, thinking how I would ask Dom to keep his mouth shut. " Oh Shit" I leaned over at a wall and brush my hand through my hair. What the hell would he want? The door opened and I walked straight to the car he's working on before he left for the race but beforee I have even reached it I saw him sitting alone in Tej's usual seat infront of a computer with a folder in his hand. I looked at him intently before I walked towards him. " I heard about what you did. The background check." I said as I approach him, he look up from the foldder, " How did you know?" He asked. " It dosen't matter. And I know by now you probbably know who she really is and I need you to keep her secret. For good." I said looking straight in his eyes. "We both have no right to tell her Dominic. You have no right."

" I don't know what you're talking about." He said looking at the folder which I know is Olive's fiiles " We both know what I'm talking about Dom." I snatched the folder in his hands and slammed it on the table revealing a picture of a young girl with brown hair. " Her." I frowned, my patience wearing off. " You can't tell her she's adopted Dominic. You can't" I said louder than I intended. " She deserves to know." He said standing from his seat. " She does but not from you. You're not familly. You're not her father" I said as a matter-of fact he really isn't her father so he have no right to tell her who she is besides we are doing this to protect her. To keep her from hurting just because her stupid parents left her on a orphanage and never ever care. " This is the only way to protect her from them." I said as I tried to calm down ." From them? her parents? why would yoou protect her from her OWN parents?"

" You know nothing about her. So don't act like you do" Anthat I turned around and headed back to Olive and I's room, not wanting to make the argument worst.

I entered our room and noticed that Olive is still watching TV and waiting for me. " I thought I told you to sleep" I said coldly, still pissed on what she did. " Ah, you're still pissed eh? You know youu're kinda cute when your mad" She smiled, while I just ignored her and walk straight to t#he bathroom to change. When I came out only the nightlights are on and Olive is already fast asleep on her bed. I decided to just let her sleep peacefully and I myself is also really tired from today's work, the moment I lay my head on the bed I'm already asleep. Few hours later I woke up with the sound of whimpers. At first I ignored it but instead it only became louder unti it turned into quiet cries. Immediately I rushed to Olive's side ad tried to calm her. "sssshhh" I wiped the tears that are rolling down her pink cheeks, with my touch her eyes flew open with shock. " It's me. Alex." She took in deep breaths as I help her sit.

" Same dream again?" I asked even though I know the answer. " Never let me sleep." She rested her back on the headboard and closed her eyes exasperated. " Are you still mad?" She asked with her eyes still closed. " I'm worried sick around here." I leaned on the headboard so we are in the same position. " I'm sorry...I should have told you" She tilted her head and lookèd at me with pleading eyes. " Its fine, just don't ever do it again" she put her head on my shoulder. " We should go back to sleep now, we have a long day tommorrow." I said after a while. "Could you stay? Just like before?" She asked not moving her head from my shoulder. " Sure" I rested my head on a pillow while Olive decided to rest her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her back and started to draw lazy circles. " I want to think we're back in Italy right now" she whispered sleepily, her eyes now closed. " We'll go back there, I promise." I said as I feel mself be consmed by darkness and completely fall asleep once again.

~~Next Day~~

Dom's POV

" Yo, it's Hobbs." Tej called from his seat, answering the ringing phone. " Alright What do you got Parker? Give me something good." Hobbs said. " Yeah, that paint you got in Shaw's place highly specialized. Anti-thermal low IR coating" I looked up as the realization struck. "Military."

" Exactly." Tej confirmed. " We got a list of bases around Europe that use this paint type and those specific colours." Tej informed." All right, let's cross-reference that with Shaw's military targets. I guaran-damn-tee you one of them is gonna match" Immediately Tej began to work in his computer and after a few seconds he had a result " Bingo! Its a NATO base in Spain" Tej looked at me as I wipe the grease in my hand, " That puts Shaw in a different country." I said as I walked toward Tej. " It means he's got an eight hour lead on us."

" We gotta move now, Tej, give me that iinfo. Riley and I will go ahead we're gonna lock down the base. We're gonna rotect that component personally. Toretto, I'll arrange transportation for you and your cars bring the little bastards with you-" I heard a snigger somewhere behind me. " Brush up on your Spanish, boys. I'll see you in Espana?." Hobbs instructed then hung up. " Tell your little friend we ain't going going in Spain." I look behind me and saw Alex walking towards us with Olive in tow. " Why you scared in heights? Can't get in a plane?" Roman joked.

" No, a job gone wrong. Really nasty" It was Olive who spoke this time, shaking her head as if something bad has happened there. " Really nasty." She added shaking her head. " So what if the job has gone wrong? then fix it." Han said at the back. " They ended up having a shoot to kill order in three countries. I heard about that." Gisele said looking at Olive. " See, I told you we can' t go in there. It's been years but she hasn't forget surely the hadn't too" Alex stated as a Phone rang again. " It's Hobbs, he texted says he got your order in control" Tej said reading the text message on his phone. " You don't get it do you? I don't give a damn about the cops, It's the people we got in trouble I'm worried about!" Alex shouted, looking at all of us. I look over behind him and saw that Olive has her mouth open in shock and turning red with the reason I do not know." Can we talk? Right now? " I asked Alex and he nodded. " The rest of you start to pack up." I instructed them as Olive still stood motionless at her place. I walk straight at the elevator, planning to talk to Alex at the rooftop so he could blow off some steam.

Han's POV

" Hey, you okay?" I asked waving a hand infront of The blonde girl's face. "Yeah, I guess" She shrugged and walk away without even looking at me. " That girl is really weird." I mumbled. " And really smart, the cops never got a glimpse of her, not a picture, not a hanprint, nothing. If it weren't for the team they messed up with the cops will never know that she exists. That is how smart she is." Gisesle said. How did she know that? I thought she dosen't like the girl? " How'd you know that?" Roman asked, dumbfounded about how much information she has. " When I was working for Braga, he sent our best drivers in Spain to help someone and sending all drivers in one mission is not something he typically do, now I know he did that." She answered him as we all walk to the elevator. " Who's this team they messed up with? And how in the world would two teenagers have an order like that in three countries?" Tej raised three of his fingers to emphasized. " I don't know,"Gisele shrugged. " Braga won't tell us. He said it's a secret."

" Must be really powerful. Alex was determined never to go back there then they must have messed it up really bad." I said and the others nodded in agreement. " Yeah especially the fact that she is Owen Shaw's daughter, of course they have a lot of enemies" Tej said as the doors open and he walked out with Roman which left only me and Gisele

Tej's POV

I walk inside the flat with Roman in tow, I was about to walk inside our room when I noticed that Olive's door is open and that a strang looking figure is standing by the huge window beside the curtains. " Roman." I half-whispered half-shouted at him. " What?!" He called from the room with a bag on his hand. " Come over here for a second." I motioned my hand for him to come over. He dropped the bag and went to stand beside me, I pointed at the figure behind the curtain. " Who's that?" he asked. I tried to look at the figure closely but then I saw a flash of blonde hair and the only blond hair girl around here is Olive. " Is that-" Roman started bt I cut him off. " Yeah, that's definitely Olive." I said still looking at Olive. " What's she doin' here?" Roman asked, I looked at him, " Same as us," I pointed at their room with a few bags on top of the bed " packing." I looked at Olive once more and catched her looking also at us. " How long have you been there?" She asked looking at both of us.

" Just now. You done packing?" Roman asked looking at the packed bags in ther room. " No. I was just waiting for Alex, It would be unfair for me if I packed all of or bags alone " she said as she walked over to stand by the door of their room and smiled. "Do you really think he's going with us" Roman asked beside me. " No but-" she paused for a second and looked down. " I think I'm going with you no matter what" her smile returned like nothing happened. " So-" Olive started but a door opened and cut her off. I tuurned around and saw Alex walking with Dominic, "We're going with them." Alex announced as he went to stand beside Olive. "That's good, I was just about to tell them my plan to get you to go with us." Olive looked at him her smile never fading. I looked at Roman as he too looked at me with a smile and nodding . Something is going around with this two. " And what is that?" Alex asked with raised brows and a smile plastered on his face. " You don't wanna know. It's a bit crazy." Olive shruggeed. " Come on love birds we're running out of time" I said as I push both of them in their room and Roman shut the door. " What the fudge?" I heard Olive say, " Just hurry up we'll be at the oother room." I yelled at them.

" How'd you convince him? He was so determined earlier." I heard Roman asked. " All he was thinking is Olive's safety, not his." Dom said looking at the window. " At all?" I asked not believing him. " Yeah. I never thought he's like that. Never" He continued to stare at the window. " I should go now and you two should hurry up we'll be leaving in an hour" Dom said diverting his attention back to us. " How about Brian? " Roman asked before Dom reached the door, Dom turned around again. " He's on his way" He said and left us to pack.

o)O(o

Sorry for late update I was so busy this last few weeks but don't worry I'll be updating regulary again :)

Picture is Olive's car, she will use that for the next chapter.

Comment, Vote, and fan!

-Ian 


End file.
